


巧克力要送给喜欢的人哦

by lingrushuiyue



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrushuiyue/pseuds/lingrushuiyue
Summary: 枪响之后，先前再多的美好都会荡然无存
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	巧克力要送给喜欢的人哦

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及到一些科幻部分的设定纯属瞎写，只是为了能让穿越变得合理

作为plant的首都，艾普利乌斯市每时每刻都如四月天一般的景色宜人，仿佛是从未有战争的波及的世外桃源。  
第一次踏上这一片只在书本和电子媒体上看到的国度，双胞胎的哥哥阿列克斯仿佛是一只撒欢的小鹿，一会儿被四周因为重力系统而造型奇特的建筑吸引，一会儿又拉着爸爸问地上的花草好奇地问这些是不是假的。  
“笨啊，微重力种植早几百年就普及了，在宇宙种个花有什么……唔……”妹妹奥莉薇娅话还没有说完，便又是一阵干呕，显然，小丫头第一次长时间乘坐穿梭机便悲催地晕机了。  
“你都难受成这样了，还有心思和哥哥斗嘴啊。”抱着女儿的卡嘉莉无奈地拍打她的背，希望她能好受一些。  
“要不，”负责提着行李的阿斯兰看着女儿的情况，无奈地建议：“你和奥莉薇娅先回去休息吧，我带着阿列克斯去就行。”  
“……好吧。”卡嘉莉有些犹豫，她知道对这里的每个人而言都是一件很重要的事，但女儿这发白的脸色实在是不容乐观。她试了试奥莉薇娅的额温，好像还有点发烧。  
“莉芙你就好好休息吧，别的事哥哥可以代劳的呦～”阿列克斯顽劣地冲妹妹做了个鬼脸，虽然立刻遭到了阿斯兰的呵斥，但是奥莉薇娅马上就发起了倔脾气。  
“才不要你代劳，我好得……呕……”早餐和酸水瞬间吐了卡嘉莉一身，阿列克斯也瞬间收到了来自亲爹亲妈的双份眼刀。  
总之，抵达萨拉旧宅换好衣服后，奥莉薇娅几乎是被妈妈一把子按在了给她收拾好的床上。  
“我不要睡觉！”她有气无力地嚷道，可自己甚至不能挣脱卡嘉莉压住两侧的被子，只能气呼呼地看着妈妈。  
“你现在的任务是吃药然后好好休息！”大的小的两双琥珀金的眼眸互相瞪着，过了一阵子，终究是小的败下阵来。  
“可是……我也想去看爷爷奶奶……我还给他们做了巧克力节的巧克力。”奥莉薇娅委屈地嘟囔着。  
“巧克力节？”卡嘉莉眨眨眼，顿时明白了什么。小小的孩子还不懂得生与死，也不懂爱和恨，这个日子对她而言只知道有甜甜的巧克力，这样的好东西自然要分享给喜欢的人，重要的人，即便她只在父辈的只言片语中听说过。  
卡嘉莉不觉瞥了一眼另一边正在教训儿子的阿斯兰，他似乎并没有察觉奥莉薇娅的童言无忌。  
“可是奶奶也一定不想看到病怏怏的莉芙啊，让爸爸帮你转交给爷爷奶奶好吗？”卡嘉莉盯着女儿把药吃下去，低声问道。  
“……唔……我要自己给……”晕乎乎的奥莉薇娅打了个哈欠，就睡了过去。  
卡嘉莉担忧地摸了摸她的头，给她掖好了被子。  
……  
刚刚从尤尼乌斯7号返回家中雷诺娅•萨拉女士在怀疑自己打开门的方式是否正确。  
为什么阿斯兰的卧室里会有一个大概四五岁的小女孩？！！  
是住在这儿附近的孩子吗？她是怎么进来的？庭院的防御系统为什么没有发出警报？  
那孩子四仰八叉地横在被子里，半长的黑色发丝几乎遮住了她的整张脸，阳光透过窗户洒在她的发尾，映出隐隐的蓝色光泽。  
这发色顿时让雷诺娅感到不安，她不觉屏住呼吸走上前去，俯下身，小心拂去这孩子住了脸的头发，仔细打量着趴着桌子熟睡的小女孩，霎时，她不由得倒抽一口凉气——这孩子，长得和阿斯兰也太像了！  
不对，阿斯兰才15岁，还在军校上学，自己不可能突然冒出这么大个的孙女。可是……  
正在她犹豫是否要叫醒这孩子时，小家伙忽然朝着另一头翻了个身，紧接着整个人从床上上摔了下来，和地板来了个亲密接触。  
“孩子，你没事吧，疼不疼啊？”雷诺娅心口本能地一揪，连忙上前去查看那孩子的情况，后悔自己没能及时拉住她。  
“疼！”真的疼，额头上大概像动画片里那样起了一个大包吧。她觉得自己好像在做梦，不然眼前的“爸爸”怎么会变成了阿姨呢？  
额头上的肿痛还在让她眼冒金星，她定了定神，理智的小精灵告诉她爸爸没有变性的可能。可是她现在又在哪里？  
这里的装潢虽然和她住的地方一样，可是周围并没有她的小书包和黑色行李箱，并不是一个地方。那爸爸妈妈又去哪里了？  
“孩子，你是谁？为什么会在这里？”雷诺娅忙把奥莉薇娅扶起来，仔细检查她摔伤的地方，还好，光洁的大脑门虽然肿了起来，但并没有蹭破皮，找点药敷一敷就没事了。  
“我……我也不知道……为什么会在这里……我叫奥莉薇娅……萨拉……阿姨，我不是小偷……”她一下子就害怕起来——怕被眼前的阿姨误认为自己是闯进别人家里的小偷，怕被抓起来后再也见不到爸爸妈妈。惊惶不安的感情一齐涌上来，她的眼睛里顿时泪光闪烁。  
“萨……萨拉？！”即使孩子哽咽着的声音模糊不清，这个姓氏也瞬间被雷诺娅捕捉到，这份震惊不亚于一颗大型原子弹的爆炸。  
只不过小家伙还在激动中，雷诺娅也只能先安抚好她的情绪。等到这孩子终于缓过气来，才再次轻声确认：“孩子，你也姓萨拉？你的爸爸妈妈是谁？”  
“唔……”奥莉薇娅有些犹豫，妈妈现在还是首长代表，爸爸的工作性质保密，他们都是配偶情况不公开的存在。虽然她并不理解为什么要隐瞒，但是自己若是说出去了，阿列克斯肯定第一个嘲笑自己。  
“你不告诉我你的家人是谁，我怎么联系他们来接你呢？”  
可这个阿姨说话好温柔，很难不让奥莉薇娅想要和她亲近。  
那就只说一个好了。  
奥莉薇娅眨眨眼，认真说：“我的爸爸叫阿斯兰，阿斯兰•萨拉准将……反正zaft的叔叔们肯定都认识爸爸。”  
雷诺娅差点没拿稳手里的药箱。  
……  
整个最高评议会的制暖系统似乎坏掉了，任谁进了这里都不由自主地想返回家中加件衣服——自从萨拉议员接了一通来电后，他就仿佛化身为冰雕，浑身散布着冻死人的寒气。  
他这是怎么了，还不会还在为突然发生的深空高能宇宙射线暴导致传说中的绝密武器测试陷入停滞而愤怒吧？还是说地联那边又出了什么事？  
上至评议会议长西格尔•克莱因，下至每一个普通的干事，所有人的心里都有一个不同的猜测。  
幸好调整者大都不会有高血压这样基础病，不然帕特里克•萨拉先生在听到来自妻子的“咱家有孙女了”的电话，可能会当场气晕过去。  
“具体情况先回来再说，别急着跑去军校！”好在雷诺娅夫人的话，还有一同送来的两份传真件，让他稍稍恢复了些许理智。  
一份，是雷诺娅用小家伙掉落的头发做的亲缘鉴定；另一份，是她的头发里未知宇宙射线的辐射的测定报告，结果高的吓人。  
油门已经被司机踩到了底，帕特里克的思维运转也到了极限。  
妻子送来的传真件有什么含义？出了这样的丑闻，国内舆论该怎么应付，国际影响还怎么处理。孩子自然是要养在萨拉家里的，克莱因家那边也必须有个交代。还有那孩子的母亲，首先查清楚是谁的问题……  
万千思绪，都在家门被打开的一刻戛然而止。  
“爷爷好！”不远处，一个可爱而亮眼的鲜红色小人猛地抬起她的小脑瓜，冲着他露出了纯真而灿烂的笑容。  
“我叫奥莉薇娅•萨拉。虽然不知道为什么会出现在您的家里，但是雷诺娅阿姨……啊不，奶奶已经去帮我联系我的爸爸妈妈了，我不会打扰您很久的。”  
虽然她并不清楚，和妈妈年纪差不多的漂亮阿姨为什么非要自己称呼她做“奶奶”。  
但这对帕特里克先生来说并不重要，从奥莉薇娅叫他一声“爷爷”起，他的内心就好像有什么东西化掉了一样。  
孙女，我有孙女了！萨拉家后继有人了！调整者有未来了！！！  
“萨拉委员长，你的表情控制不住了。”坐在一侧的雷诺娅夫人无奈地提醒。意识到了的他连忙用咳嗽掩饰他的激动。  
奥莉薇娅看不懂这位中年人的激动，她好奇地歪着脑袋，又扭过头望着雷诺娅夫人：“阿姨，爷爷是嗓子不舒服吗？”  
雷诺娅顿时也被她这童言无忌给逗笑了：“不错，爷爷怕是在开会的时候说了太多的话，小莉芙，可以和管家伯伯去给爷爷泡杯茶吗？”  
“好哒！”  
等老管家带着小丫头消失在走廊里，雷诺娅夫人猛然听到耳边的丈夫颇为郁闷地吐槽：“怎么她叫我‘爷爷’，对你的称呼又是‘阿姨’？她还没认出我们？”  
我有这么老相吗？  
雷诺娅夫人不是没有听出丈夫的弦外之音，但她也只是浅浅一笑：“大概是她所出生的时间段，我们已经不在了。”  
帕特里克一愣，顿时明白了妻子发送来的两份文件究竟是在表述怎么一回事——这孩子，并不存在于现在，而是未来。  
突发的宇宙高能射线中所存在的反物质波达到了一定的强度，在空间里与物质波共振不会立刻发生湮灭，而是有概率产生出数以万计的微型虫洞，这种虫洞不仅会让光束武器与核武器的威力和精准度大大降低，也会在一部分小的空间里出现其他时空的投影。这种投影出的个体特征，就是远超正常量的宇宙辐射。  
这种现象，仅在高次元物理学研究中心的观测记录中有过几次记载，是未公开的资料，但对位于调整者顶层的人来说，知晓这样秘密是在他职业范围内的。  
等到反物质宇宙射线暴强度低于一定的阈值，投影自然而然消失，他们的“孙女”也就回到了她原来的时空去了。  
只是没想到，这罕见的情况，居然发生在了他们的家中。  
而这样的相见，究竟是该感到悲哀，还是庆幸？  
即使他知道自己的身份古往今来难有善终，若他所走的路真有光明的未来，也至多是由子孙后代代替他们去看。但复杂的心情依旧是难以言表。  
懵懂无知的小家伙并没有感知这气氛的逐渐凝重，她正一边端着装茶和水杯的托盘晃晃悠悠地往回走，一边大声跟在她身后的老管家嚷嚷着“我自己可以，我能行！”  
“小心点，别烫着。”雷诺娅还惦记着奥莉薇娅才消肿的额头，连忙起身，却被丈夫拉住。  
“小孩子就是应该多锻炼锻炼，你就让她自己做好了！”  
“对呀！我爸爸也是这么说的！”奥莉薇娅随即附和道。  
“哦？”帕特里克却不屑地冷哼一声。那小子知道什么？但在屏住呼吸盯着小孙女小心翼翼放下托盘后，他还是按耐不住好奇心。  
“你爸爸，他还教过你什么？”  
“啊，那可就多了！”  
没想到这小小的孩子简直就是个大话唠，话匣子打开了就和滔滔不绝的伏尔塔瓦河一般，从阿斯兰教她如何拆卸拼装哈罗到现在已经开始学习的自主设计电子宠物，中间插入了一大堆扫地啦浇花啦除草啦之类的家务活，恨不得把她短短五年多人生经历里的所见所闻都说给这位她喜欢的爷爷听。  
尤其是听到阿斯兰教孙女接触机械知识的契机，居然是为了教育她不要乱用电子宠物砸阿列克斯时，帕特里克先生再怎么努力保持沉稳冷静的形象，此刻也绷不住了。  
“他说的没错，你哥哥偷吃你的棒棒糖是他欠揍，但是哈罗是无辜的！”帕特里克先是低声笑，随即放声大笑，他也不知是怎的，这小家伙一言一行，实在太过有趣。  
“你们到底在给孩子灌输什么奇怪的价值观啊！”雷诺娅夫人不禁扶额哀叹。  
她一把抱过孙女，正色告诉她什么冲突都诉诸武力是不对的，要学会交流和谈判。  
虽然这是卡嘉莉和拉克丝已经在她耳边说过好几次的话，但是由另一个人说出来，奥莉薇娅听得很认真。望着她不是继承自父亲的琥珀色眼睛，雷诺娅夫人却不由自主地想起阿斯兰小时候的模样，也是一样地乖巧，却对所钟爱的人和事都有着超乎想象的热忱。  
她瞥了一眼自己的丈夫，眼睛正闪烁着难以用言语描述的光芒，曾几何时，他也曾是这样看着襁褓之中的儿子，那是他对名为“希望”的向往。  
但回想起自离开月面都市哥白尼回到PLANT以来，这对父子，一个忙于军政大事，一个进了军校投入艰苦的训练中，每每一家团聚时，只剩下相对无言了。  
看来，是时候让他们俩好好谈谈了。  
萨拉委员长能和孙女相处的时间并不长，甚至没能目送她离开，军事委员会的一个电话又在催促他赶紧回到工作岗位去了。  
但是帕特里克先生并不感到遗憾，窥见了未来的一些踪迹，那并不是一个比现在更坏的时代。那么自己要做的，就是继续在他选择的道路上走下去。  
“你就在家和奶奶呆在一块儿，不要乱跑！知道吗？”临出门前，他还是忍不住叮嘱了一句。  
“知道啦！”这个爷爷说话好像爸爸哦，还有，“奶奶”是怎么回事？奥莉薇娅鼓起腮帮子，好奇地望着温柔地“雷诺娅阿姨”。  
迟钝的她终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
“小莉芙。”雷诺娅夫人俯下身，平视着她说道：“现在你的爸爸妈妈还没来接你，可以来帮我做一些事吗？”  
“好啊！”奥莉薇娅答应得非常干脆。  
“是这样的，我和你爷爷有一个儿子，但是爷爷最近和他的关系不好，我想做点什么，让他们俩的关系改善一下……”  
“那就做巧克力吧！正好今天是巧克力节呢！妈妈说只要把巧克力送给喜欢的人，再不好的关系也会变好的！”奥莉薇娅才不会说是她有点馋了。  
巧克力节？是情人节吧！哪有给家人送情人节巧克力的？雷诺娅一时间啼笑皆非，但还是伸手刮了刮小家伙的鼻子。  
“好。”  
……  
“莉芙，莉芙，我们回来了，你现在怎样？”阿列克斯的声音回荡在耳边，视野朦胧的奥莉薇娅却还记得，自己似乎没和温柔的、长得很像自己的“阿姨”说再见。  
“阿列克斯，你好吵啊。”她翻了个身，把头埋进了被窝里。  
阿列克斯刚要往床上爬，就被阿斯兰一把拎起。  
“别打扰妹妹休息。”  
“哦。”他马上乖乖地静下来。实际上他刚刚经历过一场人生的重要课程，回来看着从小和他打打闹闹的妹妹一动不动地躺着，居然就害怕她也消失不见了。  
只不过阿列克斯尚在年幼，没过几分钟，他就坐不住了，见爸爸妈妈各自忙活，他就又开始了他谓之曰“寻宝”的拆家。  
“咦？这个是巧克力吗？好难闻～”主卧的某个抽屉里，静静躺着一袋还未送出去的巧克力，袋子里，还有一张精致的贺卡。  
“雷诺娅给……帕特里克。啊，是奶奶给爷爷的！”他也是才知道爷爷奶奶的名字。  
除了祝贺词，还有几行请他2月17日务必回家一趟的留言。  
……  
把给儿子的巧克力和贺卡寄出去，雷诺娅夫人也不知道自己是怎么了，居然接受了那小丫头离经叛道的建议。  
算了，等后天尤尼乌斯7号的有关经济作物的微重力大规模种植的研讨会结束，自己再好好疏导一下这对父子吧，真让人放心不下啊。  
自然光系统模拟出的落日，将余晖洒在在整个艾普利乌斯市，也洒在在去往机场的雷诺娅夫人的肩头。  
远远的巨大电子屏幕显示着当下的时刻，也显示着年月日。  
CE.70年，2月14日。  



End file.
